


Mine

by Lunaandtwilight07



Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Robin is away and Regina steals his jumper. ❤️
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998013
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ankareeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/gifts).



Robin was away on a business trip, he had only been gone for a few days but Regina was still missing him like crazy, she hated it whenever she had to be away from him, it made her grouchy not having her favourite person there with her. He called her on facetime every night, but it wasn't the same as having him in person.

It hadn't taken her long to fall into his wardrobe, fishing out his favourite emerald green sweater to pull over her head. It drowned her really, it was too big for Robin so it was huge on her, but she liked the comfort it brought, liked the fact that it was so cosy and it smelt like him, that was always a bonus.

She'd even slept on his side of the bed, her face pressed into his pillow, hers pressed against her front, holding it tight against her. She missed having his arms wrapped around her when they were in bed, he'd nuzzle into her neck and scratch his stubble against her skin, making her squirm in his arms.

He was going to be away for another few days yet, it was the evenings when she missed him the most, at least in the day time she had work as a distraction from his absence.

Regina dropped down onto the couch and pulled the duvet from the bedroom over her, her eyes flitting to the clock that sat on the mantelpiece, Robin was due to call her in around half an hour after he got out of the seminar he was giving and arrived back at his hotel. She flicked lights off and the tv on, turning to a random channel, her eyelids beginning to droop, it had been a long week work-wise and Robin not being home had made it hard to sleep, meaning she hadn't got much.

The soft lighting and low chatter from the television in the otherwise dark room weren't helping keep her awake, in fact, it was doing the complete opposite. Confident that the sound of her ringtone would wake her up when Robin called, she gave in to the pull, drifting off on the couch snuggled up under the blanket from their bed.

* * *

He was later than he had been scheduled to call her as he exited the elevator on their floor. He knew it was cheeky of him to be doing this but he had wanted it to be a surprise so he hadn't told her, he'd been planning on calling her and walking through the door whilst on the phone, but changed his mind. It would be even better to see her reaction in person.

Robin put his key in the lock before opening the door, the apartment was quiet except a low noise he assumed was coming from the television in the lounge, that was usually where she would be when he called her. He couldn't wait to see her reaction to him being there.

* * *

Regina was startled awake by the noise of the front door closing, she shot upright on the couch, her head whipping around, to stare at the closed door to the living room. Someone was inside the house, she scrambled for her phone, checking the time, it was half-past nine, Robin should have called over an hour ago but hadn't.

Instinct kicked in, she flung the blanket back and jumped off the couch, grabbing the nearest heavy object she could find which just so happened to be the lamp that rested on the side table, she quickly unplugged it and carried it with her to hide behind the door.

She could feel her heart racing in her chest at the prospect of there being an intruder in the house but she was certain that she had heard the front door. That was confirmed by a thud of something against the wooden flooring in the hallway, almost as though someone had dropped something. She held her breath, her mouth going dry, she should call the police right? That would probably be a good idea.

The thing was she didn't dare make a noise, she was about to reach for her phone which was left on the couch when she heard footsteps coming in her direction, followed by the door handle beginning to rattle. Oh god, this was it, she was going to die, murdered in her own home by an intruder when her husband was away on business, it sounded like some kind of horror film.

It squeaked as it opened and she didn't give it another thought before swinging the lamp as hard as she could at the person who came through the door, hitting more of the wooden frame than the trespasser.

"Fuck!" he groaned, his hand reaching for the light switch, illuminating the room, allowing Regina to see the identity of her intruder and potential murderer.

"Oh! Oh my god! Robin!" she gasped, her hand coming over her mouth as she rushed to him, her fingers tracing the gash on his forehead from where she had whacked him. "I am so sorry, oh. Are you okay? Shit."

"Did you just hit me with a lamp?" he asked, turning to her and looking at the lamp which she still grasped in her other hand.

She dropped it immediately, her cheeks blushing hard as she stared back at him, shock clear on her face, "I didn't know it was you! You're meant to be in Seattle! I thought you were a burglar or something!"

"Glad to see you're able to defend yourself whilst I'm away," he chuckled, hissing as she touched his wound gently. "You've got one hell of an arm on you I'll give you that."

"Stop it. What are you even doing here?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, sniffing him a little as she nuzzled into his chest.

"A group of guest lecturers dropped out which meant the conference finished a couple of days early, I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well you certainly succeed at that," she chuckled humourlessly, pulling back and looking at his face again, cringing at the injury she had given him.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you," she scoffed, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment to grab a cold compress from the freezer. Once she returned she had him sit down on the couch and held it against his wound, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," he smiled, pulling her to him so that she was straddling his lap, "do you think maybe I could get a better welcome home now that a whack with a lamp?"

Regina nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Perfect now I have you in my arms."

"I really am sorry you know." She was certain it was just a flesh wound but it didn't make her any less worried for his safety, she couldn't believe she had actually just done it.

"I'm sure you are," Robin chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers and looking at her properly, "is that my jumper?"

"I don't think so," she shook her head, knowing full well that it was.

"It definitely is."

"No, finders keepers."

"Don't think that works when you take it from my closet."

"I think it does," Regina grinned, stealing another kiss from him, her heart feeling whole now that he was back with her. The balance in her life returning because of his presence. "Maybe we could share it?"

"How about you can have it whenever I'm away?"

"No. That won't do."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to go away again," she huffed, burying her head against his chest.

Robin laughed, holding her tight, his hands slipping down her back to cup her ass before he stood from the couch, lifting her with him, "I don't know about you, but I haven't slept properly in a couple of days and could really use a good night's sleep."

Regina nodded, cuddling against him, she couldn't think of anything better in that moment than falling asleep in his arms wearing his snuggly jumper. 


End file.
